


Silence

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Vigil And Silence [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene had hated the machines but he hated the deafening silence even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

It was quiet. No more annoying beeping sounds from the ECG and no more mechanical hissing from the ventilator. Both machines had been removed a few days ago. It was up to Sam now. To choose whether he wanted to continue sleeping or wake up.

Gene had hated the machines but he hated the deafening silence even more. It was a smothering force that underscored both the hope and despair he felt. It mocked him, a constant reminder of his helplessness, and left him feeling hollow.

He had tried to fill in the silence by talking but the words had deserted him. He'd said so much in those first few weeks and there was nothing left. He was empty. All he felt able to do was watch and wait, and pray to a God he hadn't believed in for a long time, to not take away another person he cared about.

Gene shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable but not succeeding. He scowled at the chair. You would have thought that after spending so much time in the damned thing he'd be used to it but it still made his arse numb and his back ache. Why the hell did all hospital chairs have to be so damned uncomfortable? He shot a look at the bed and toyed with the idea of nudging Sam over and getting in next to him but reluctantly decided against it. The matron would have kittens. It was enough that she was willing to tolerate his continued presence. If he pushed things too far she might carry through with her threat to have him barred. Then who'd sit with Sam then?

He stared at the hand he had wrapped around Sam's, two fingers pressed over Sam's wrist where he could Sam's heart beating steadily. He remembered how when he'd first taken hold of Sam's wrist, he'd nearly cried. It had only been the fear that someone would walk in that had stopped him. As it was it had taken all his self control to keep a blank look on his face when he'd felt how fragile Sam's wrist was in his hand.

Sam wasn't fragile. Sam was anything but fragile. He was a fighter. Gene knew that. He willed Sam to fight and wake but as usual Sam was being a contrary bastard and remained silent.

Gene hated the silence.

His hand tightened involuntarily. Sam's pulse was steady beneath his fingers. The rhythmic beat was Gene's lifeline. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

A creak sounded loud in the room as Gene leaned forward, elbows on the bed. He cradled Sam's hand in both of his and brought it up to his mouth. He dropped a soft kiss on Sam's palm before gently placing it back on the bed.

"I love you, Sam."

The words were said quietly into the silent room as the light from the setting sun played across the bed and Sam's face, leaving an orange tinge to everything it touched. Gene stayed leaning on the bed and holding onto Sam's hand, exhaustion pressing down on him.

**

It was dusk, that strange time between sunset and full night and Gene was half asleep, head resting on the edge of the bed when he felt a weak tug on the hand still holding Sam's.

Head jerking up so fast he nearly gave himself an injury, he looked up and felt his heart falter to a stop. He could have sworn he'd seen Sam's eyelids flicker.

"Sam?" He whispered.

His hold on Sam's hand tightened convulsively as he waited with bated breath to see if it happened again. Only mere minutes passed before Gene saw Sam's eyelids move again, but to him it felt like hours.

He would swear later that his heart had stopped as he leaned closer.

"Sam? Come on boy, open your eyes. Wakey, wakey."

Gene was in agony as Sam's eyes fluttered open so very slowly and a sliver of brown eyes could be seen, the sight of which was probably the single most beautiful thing Gene had ever seen.

"Finally awake then sleeping beauty?" The words were gruff but the affection and concern were clear.

Sam's brow was furrowed and Gene could see he was fighting to open his eyes fully. Squeezing the hand he was still holding Gene said, "Steady on you div. Take it slow. You been asleep for quite a bit. Might take some time to get things working properly again."

Reluctantly letting go of Sam's hand, Gene made for the door, one eye still trained on Sam. He stuck his head out and bellowed, "Oi you lot! Move your arses and get in here! He's awake!"

It wasn't long before the room was swarming with doctors and nurses, and Gene had been pushed to the corner by the battleaxe of a matron but he didn't protest, just kept his eyes glued on Sam.

Sam who was now looking right back at him. Confused, half aware, but awake and most importantly, alive.

**

Gene's watch was showing that midnight was long past by the time the hordes finally left and it was again just the two of them.

Standing beside the bed, Gene was at a loss for words as he looked down at his Sam, pale and looking exhausted but awake. He realised with a start that he'd unconsciously taken a hold of Sam's hand again and was about to drop it when Sam gave his hand a squeeze.

"Gene?" The word came out as a croak, nothing like Sam's usual smooth tones, but it sounded perfect to Gene.

"Shut your gob Sammy. You heard the quacks. You need to get some proper sleep. You can start yapping at me tomorrow." He gave Sam what he hoped was a stern look but was resigned that it would probably have no affect.

No matter how exhausted Sam was, he still managed to glare at Gene, and even threw in an eye roll for good measure. Which was a bloody welcome sight to Gene, not that he'd ever admit it.

Sam's grip tightened as he tugged Gene closer and Gene sighed when he realised that the pain-in-the-arse wasn't going to do as he was told. Which was typical Tyler. Even after cheating death he was still a right stubborn bastard.

Giving in, Gene used the hand not holding Sam's to brace himself on the bed and leaned in until his face was inches from Sam's, eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"Well then, out with it, Gladys. I don't have all day."

Sam rolled his eyes again at the gruff tone but Gene could tell that it was good natured. He grinned and felt like he'd won a victory when Sam reluctantly grinned back.

They stayed like that for a minute, grinning at each other like fools, and while Gene could have happily stayed like that all day it wasn't the right time, so he said again, "Well?"

Sam's grin faded as brown eyes searched Gene's - for what Gene didn't know - but Sam obviously hadn't found what he was looking for as he still looked uncertain. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and instead lifted a hesitant hand to rest against Gene's cheek.

This turn of events was a surprise to Gene but it was definitely not unwelcome. He instinctively leaned into it, forcibly stopping himself from purring at the feel of Sam's hand on his face. His reaction must have been what Sam was looking for because he looked relieved.

"I just wanted say... to tell you... I... I need you too, Gene."

The unexpectedness of that left Gene at a loss for words. He couldn't do anything but stare at Sam who was looking at him with an intensity that had Gene's stomach flipping with hope. Sam gave his cheek a soft stroke before dropping his hand back onto the bed. The loss Gene felt at that was profound but he shook it off and instead focussed his attention on what Sam had said.

"Wha-" His voice broke embarrassingly halfway and Gene had clear his throat before trying again, going for casual but failing utterly.

"What're you saying Sam?"

"I need you, I miss you. Don't leave me like this."

Gene could practically hear the quote marks and he instantly recognised the words. They'd been spoken when he was at his lowest point and he'd been reduced to begging. He'd never expected that the little bastard would have been able to hear him though. When he remembered everything else he'd said, he inwardly groaned. He could only hope that Sam hadn't heard all of it or he'd never live half the things he said down. It almost made Gene wish that Sam was still in a coma... almost.

As Gene scrambled for something to say in response, Sam spoke again, his voice stronger.

"And, Gene? Dinner sounds nice. But getting me drunk doesn't mean you'll get lucky. I'm not that easy. I'll need a bit more wining and dining before I put out."

And for what felt like the umpteenth time that day Gene was left speechless. He could only stare wide eyed as Sam smiled that annoyingly smug and knowing smile of his, the one that made Gene's fists itch to smack it off his face, before closing his eyes. He was asleep almost immediately, smile still on his face, leaving Gene standing there with nothing to do but watch his sleeping DI.

He didn't move from his position, bent over Sam, as he tried to process what Sam had said. It didn't take long before a smile crept slowly across his face. And if it was a rather sappy smile, well, there was no one around to see. Giving the sleeping man a fond if exasperated look Gene leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on Sam's forehead before moving to sit in his chair.

Letting out a sigh, he let himself sag into the chair. The worry and tension were slowly disappearing and he was left feeling completely drained. He'd been running on pure fumes ever since they'd found Sam and the lack of proper rest was finally getting to him.

Shifting around in the uncomfortable chair, he propped long legs on the edge of Sam's bed, and gave Sam's hand a squeeze.

"It's good to have you back, Sammy-boy."

He rested his head against the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling, revelling in the silence. He held no fear of the quiet now. Sam had woken and didn't appear any more damaged than he usually was. Soon he'd be up and about and Gene could get started on his plans.

And if Sam honestly thought that Gene wasn't going to get lucky after he went to the trouble of taking Sam out for dinner in what would probably be some fancy restaurant? Well, Sam would learn soon enough that no one could resist Gene Hunt's seductive attentions.

Smirking at his thoughts, Gene stretched and closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer.

He was asleep within minutes, smile still on his face and Sam's hand firmly enclosed in his.

-Fin-


End file.
